


Five time Jon tried to call Georgie and the one time she called back

by CureIcy



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period (The Magnus Archives), canon-atypical communication, jmart go to therapy, unconventional format: missed calls and messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CureIcy/pseuds/CureIcy
Summary: Jon and Georgie were lovers, friends, secret bearers, and now there’s a rift between them. But Jon wants to at least try to mend bridges.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Five time Jon tried to call Georgie and the one time she called back

**[Jonathan Sims]**

Georgie? Um, hi. I—

[frustrated sigh]

God, I don’t know what I wanted to say. I’m alive. Martin is alive. We’re together, and safe. Yes,  _ together _ together. A lot has happened. You probably don’t want to hear about most of it.

[long silence]

I don’t even know if you’d care.

[click]

* * *

**[Jonathan Sims]**

Hello again. Um. Is Melanie doing okay? I’m just… a bit worried.

Martin said to let her know that when he disappeared on her in the institute, it wasn’t any attempt to gaslight her, it was just— well, the best way I can describe it without going into too much detail would be supernaturally fueled self isolation. He literally disappeared from sight. And no, it’s not healthy. Wasn’t healthy. But that’s behind us now.

I did consider, well, blinding myself. Martin and I talked about it. I don’t think I’ll go through with it unless something changes, though.

[click]

* * *

**[Jonathan Sims]**

Hello again. I— Martin and I decided to go to therapy. We can’t exactly share the supernatural details, of course, and we’re taking precautions, but— I don’t know. I think Melanie was right.

I’ve been thinking. About trauma and what it does to you. God, we were so fucked up when we dated, weren’t we? 

…. I want to heal. And be better. Maybe I’m not taking the same path as you two. But I’m trying.

Please tell Melanie I sent my thanks. And I’m sorry.

[short laugh] I really should have let her stab Elias while I had the chance.

[click]

* * *

**[Jonathan Sims]**

You— you know I listen to all of the tapes, don’t you? All of them. Every little conversation.

….what made you think you had the right to out me like that? And then Melanie went and spread it around like some juicy office gossip, like you all talk about me behind my back, like I can’t feel, like I don’t even matter, like you don’t even consider me human just because—

I just— shit. I didn’t mean to get— I’ll just go. Sorry.

[click]

* * *

**[Jonathan Sims]**

Georgie? Can you— can you please call me back? I know I have paranoia issues, and I swear I don’t mean to be possessive, but no matter what happened between us, you’re still….well. We’ve been close for a long time. And that doesn’t just go away. I  _ still _ care. 

I’m not going to ask anything more of you. I’ve already imposed enough. Just….

[long sigh]

Please let me know you’re okay?

[click]

* * *

**[Georgie Barker]**

Hey, Jon.

No, you didn’t miss my call, I just chose this time of night because I don’t think I can talk to you right now. But... I listened to your messages, all of them. We really fucked each other up, didn’t we? Sort of reminds me of uni, before we realized we were better off as friends….

…. I don’t think either of us ever really apologized for any of it. Dunno how healthy that was. 

For what it’s worth, I didn’t— didn’t mean to out you. Melanie and I were talking about sex, okay? We were talking about her and I having sex, and our boundaries, what we liked and didn’t like, and it came up that you and I didn’t have sex because it wasn’t your cup of tea. I didn’t mention your orientation, or think to warn her about gossiping. That’s on me.

Things are different with Melanie, for sure. It’s just a simple fact that she and I can’t afford self destruction, not in the way we could. But I still crossed the same boundaries I set with you. I was angry and hurt and pushed that onto you. I let you overstay your welcome and then I snapped without giving any warning.

Remember how I said I can’t feel fear? Everything else is numb too. It’s still there, but muted, and hard to pick out. And you know what, Mel and I are going to therapy, together and separately, and I realized I just mimic the emotions of the people around me when I’m unsure. Sometimes I’ll even anticipate them.

And I hate it, you know? It makes me feel less than human, to constantly pretend. To have to put so much effort into what comes naturally for most people. Like I’m not so different from those things that wear human skin like a costume.

It’s not an excuse; I think we’re past that. But I lashed out at you when you came for help, and I probably didn’t even mean it, and I’m sorry. I don’t know what we are anymore. I need to keep you at a distance. But I want to say it’s not your fault.

It’s like the clown mannequin thing. It isn’t your fault that it happened, but it still happened because of you. And now I have someone living with me who can’t protect herself, and I can’t afford to have you jeopardizing the safety we’ve created. 

…. I don’t even know what I’m trying to say here. I don’t hate you, Jon. I’m wishing you and your new boyfriend the best— it took you long enough to realize you had feelings for him. You’d better live your best life out there, okay? Treat him right, actually communicate instead of repressing and self isolating by driving others away— yes, I can and will call you out on this.

You’ve got something really precious, and so do I. So….goodbye for now, Jon.

[click]

  
  
  
  



End file.
